


Boot

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [42]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Zayn loses his shoe and makes Liam help him look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boot

"Li? You seen my other boot?" Zayn shouted from the closet. Liam poked his head in and saw the other boy literally buried in dozens in shoes, none of which apparently were his other black combat boot. Liam just shook his head with an affectionate smile.

"How can you find anything in there? I can't even tell what's yours and what's mine!"

Zayn sighed. "It was more organized when I got here," he mumbled.

"I'm sure it was," Liam responded. "Maybe we'll see it if we try to get some of this straightened up," he suggested. Liam was getting anxious just looking at the disastrous state of the closet. He was one if those people who needed everything in a certain order so it could be found. His roommate, unfortunately, was not one of those people.

"But that'll take forever!" The tanned skinned boy whined. "I wanna go out!"

"Zayn." Liam gave him a look that eliminated any further discussion and Zayn immediately started pairing shoes and lining them up. Liam did the same.

"I don't think it's even in here, Li," Zayn tossed a pair of TOMs (probably ones that Louis had left at some point)against the back wall, not even bothering to line them up properly. "This is just a waste of time."

"First of all, organizing our disaster of a closet is not a waste of time," Liam gave his friend an irritated look. "Second, if its really not in here, we can check the rest of the flat after we finish this."

Zayn groaned. "We're never gonna find it!"

"Stop acting like a two-year-old and keep working," Liam instructed, an amused smile finding its way onto his lips. He loved Zayn, he really did. The boy tended to be irrational, emotional, and slightly immature, but his heart was in the right place and Liam honestly couldn't have asked for a better roommate, even if he had to play "mother" on most days.

It took a good twenty minutes, during which Zayn grumbled continuously, but they managed to get the closet into some semblance of organization, at least enough to satisfy Liam. Unfortunately, Zayn's other shoe had yet to turn up.

"Have you looked anywhere else?" Liam asked when they were done.

"Ummm...not really?" Zayn said sheepishly. "Could be anywhere."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You look in here, I'll check the living room," he instructed.

Zayn mock-saluted him with a smirk. "Aye-aye captain."

Both boys immediately set to work, checking under furniture, in between couch cushions, behind doors, all to no avail.

"Honestly, Zayn," Liam sighed. "How do you lose one shoe?"

"I don't know!" Zayn exclaimed. "They're supposed to stay together. Wait a minute!" The Bradford boy disappeared for a moment before Liam followed curiously. He found him in the kitchen. Zayn opened one of the top cabinets–one that he needed a chair to reach–and pulled down the missing boot with a wide grin.

Liam's eyes almost blinked out of his head. "Do I even _want_ to know how your shoe got up there?" He asked.

Zayn just shrugged. "Louis," he answered simply. Well, that explained a lot. "Shit, I have to go!" Zayn noticed the clock. "Lou and Haz are probably waiting for me."

"Have fun and don't die," Liam instructed his friend while the Wolverhampton boy sat down for a night of Netflix.

"No promises," Zayn smirked as he shut the door behind him. Liam smiled to himself and clicked on the TV. Zayn could be one of the most exhausting people to possibly room with at times, but it was so worth it Liam could never bring himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review!


End file.
